From A Distance
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It is Desert Storm and America is calling for recruits to battle this new enemy. Long before Washington and the White House,Fitz is his own man as he enlists in the Navy. He leaves behind his girl as he embarks on a new adventure as a pilot. He finds a new buddy as him and Jake go on missions together. Will the female CNN reporter be the first thing to come between them?


I know that I have other stories that are in motion, but this is an idea I have had for quite a while. It's part AU / part cannon. I have always been fascinated with the back story of Remmington/ Jake and their relationship to Fitz. In this story, Olivia is a correspondent for CNN assigned to do a story on Grant when he enlisted in the Navy. While she was working on the story, she falls for the young pilot. The romance unfolds in Iran/ Iraq wiith all the military drama of the Operation Remmington / B613 storyline.

All of these characters are the property of ABC Shondaland Productions.

He pushed his large hands through the mass of brown curls. Then he sighed. Walking into the great room that he had called home for many years, he made intense strides toward the door. The papers were folded up in his pocket. He was finally going to be free . Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr. could no longer control him. He took a breath and then knocked on the massive oak door.

"Come in." Big Jerry announced. Fitzgerald T Grant 11 was a self made man. He had spent his time making his mark in politics. Coming up the ranks from Senator to Governor of California, he had made a bid for the Presidency as well. For years, he had lived with the sorrow of losing the true love of his life, Margaret. There had been others that were trying to take her place , but failed . In the course of time, Jerry sought the company of woman. Unfortunately, that would end his dreams of the White House. No man has ever won 1600 Penn with a hooker in his bed. Throwing down a tumbler of Glenlivet , he sat down and waited for his son to come in.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant 111 or "Fitz" led a charmed life. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. With the alarming good looks he had, you would think that women would be chasing him. Debutantes knew that he was bound for greatness. He had attended only the finest schools, undergrad at Harvard . He was bound for law school next, followed by internships at some of the most influential law firms in the country. Eventually he would make his way to the Hill and his climb toward the Presidency. But this is what had been programmed into his head since the day of his birth. Fitz was a young man who didn't know what he wanted to do yet. Politics was his father's dream, but Fitz wanted to make a difference. He had led a sheltered life, but he wanted to expose himself to life more. Today he made his first adult decision, he had enlisted in the Navy. He would be leaving before the end of the week.

"Dad." Fitz said as he opened the study door.

"Fitz." His father said. "I'm glad you came to talk to me. I was talking to my friend, Cyrus Beane, He has a lot of connections within the party. Since you have graduated from law school, I thought that you should find an office to work in or maybe intern for a congressman in Washington. Lord knows, I have done enough for those boys on the Hill. "

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Fitz started. "Dad, I went to the Navy recruiting office today and I enlisted."

Jerry rose from his chair and choked on his scotch. "You did what!"

"I have spent my life doing everything for you. This is something I am doing for me. I have spent years in college and law school. If I am going to be the best politician and am able to help people, I need to experience life more. Be around more people than just the wealthy. My hitch in the Navy will accomplish that."

"You have only had the best. You don't have to be a common sailor. I can make a few phone calls and have you behind a desk in Washington. You would be still be military but you would work in the Pentagon or some other government office." Big Jerry stated.

"That isn't what I want. I want to be on a ship. I want to fly planes, I want to make a difference." Fitz yelled.

"You are romanticizing this notion. This isn't some dumb video game. This is war. Real guns and planes and you could get your self killed. Then where would my legacy be? And what about Mellie? "

"Mellie and I are friends." Fitz defended.

"That girl is going to make a fine wife for you. She has brains and breeding. Between the two of you, you will make a great power couple. Both of you will also breed fine children. That will give you that all –American edge for the future when you run." Jerry knew that his son was like him, hard headed. Once he had his mind made up, there would be no changing his mind.

"Alright Trip, I am not going to push you . If this is what you want. I suppose we can use it to our advantage. " Big Jerry's wheels were turning with every word. "Become a pilot. Yes, America loves a war hero and they will fall in love with you . It will clinch the nomination."

Fitz walked right past him and went up to his room. He had a bag to pack. This would be his last night in comfort.

"Jonathan!" his mother called.

"Mom, how are you ever going to survive without me?'" the tall young man said with a smile on his face. He really wanted to make sure his mother was alright. His father had passed away as well as his sister Ellen. Jonathan Miller had spent his life in the Midwest. He had been raised on a farm in Indiana He also had a calling for adventure. The small town he came from was one of these towns straight out of the pages of a Norman Rockwell canvas. The streets were lined with tiny shops where the town residents gathered for gossip. Churches were social centers and when someone died or got married, the whole town would be invited. Diners lured customers with fresh vegetables and homemade pies. It was an idyllic place and Jonathan was going to be married to his high school sweetheart. Joanne Hayes and him had dated since the Sadie Hawkins dance where she asked him to dance to "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles.

But Jonathan wanted more out of life than running a farm. He had sat in the movie theatre with his buddies and watched "Top Gun" with Tom Cruise. Jonathan was enamored with the jet fighter's life and heroics. He also knew there were several of his buddies who had already heard the call and enlisted for the Navy. Jonathan walked past the Naval recruiting office and peered through the glass at the colorful posters. Large ships were shown in exotic ports of call. Jonathan stood for a moment and took out his wallet and looked at the picture of Joanne and him that was put in the local , he loved her , but there had to be more than Indiana. Opening the door, he walked up to the recruiting officer's desk and took the pen in his hand. His next stop was Joanne 's to break up with her.

Mellie picked up the handkerchief and started to cry. Yes , she was tough when she needed to be. But there was the tender, gentile Southern flower who still swooned and fainted from the vapors. She was currently staying at her cousin in California. It was the acceptable way she could be near her fiancé who was the son of the Governor of California. It was after a chance meeting in a bar in Boston where Mellie had been introduced to Fitz. She was there with her father and then Fitz and Big Jerry came in and the urg

"You can't do this Fitz! You'll get yourself killed." Mellie screamed.

"The Ayatollah Kholmeni is a bad man and we have to stop him. I have enlisted because I want to make a difference and serve my country." Fitz explained.

"You don't have to enlist to serve your country. We could join the Peace Corps . A lot of couples do that and it would prepare us for the years when we were in the White House." Mellie said.

Fitz was trying to be as nice as possible. He didn't picture being with Mellie . There was just no feelings there at all. Yes she was pretty. She had this thick naturally curly hair and big bright blue eyes. She wasn't exactly fat or thin ,but she was what the boys called thick. There was meat on her bones that Fitz could grab.

"This is something I have to do. My whole life I have had everything dictated to me. This is the first decision that I have made since I have become an adult. I don't think you want half a man , do you Mellie ? The navy will make me into a man you will be proud of. I want to learn more about me and this time apart will allow me to do that." Fitz said.

Mellie came up and put her arms around Fitz. "I'm going to miss you." She sighed. "I'll write you every day ."

Fitz tried to move away from her but it was to no evail. "I know you will. "

"Jonathan, was it something I said or did?" Joanne asked as she listened to him tell her he was leaving that night for Virginia.

"No sweety, , you didn't do anything. I am just ready for a change. There is a whole world out there and I am ready to leave Middlebury to see it. At the same time, I can serve my country and defend it." Jonathan said .

"Just know that I will be here when you come marching home. Wow , it's like one of those World War 2 movies. Just don't try to beorite a hero." Joanne said with a kiss on the lips.

He couldn't make that kind of promise. He didn't know where or what this adventure would take him. Maybe he would never return. That evening he boarded the jet as some of his fellow Naval recruits also embarked on this event.

It would be the last time he would be in first class for a while. By tonight, he would be on his way across the country to Newport News , Virginia. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant 111 took a long draw from the tumbler of scotch as he eyed the window. All he could see were clouds and to him this would be freedom. He would finally be free to fly. More importantly, he would finally become his own man.

Hey gladiators! I know that I am currently trying to work on the blog and also update. Yes, we are six weeks until the season premiere and last night I finally got my favorite season . Season Two. It is filled with lots of Olitz type goodness. This new fan fic takes us back to when Jake and Fitz were in the Navy and how they might have met and worked together. It may be AU or not yet, but there will be Olitz so don't worry.


End file.
